Not Knowing But Wanting
by Ashlaloo
Summary: Trying to get away from her old life and continue with the new Sakura follows Tsunade to New York. Not even 1 week into her new life it's changed by an unfortunate spilled coffee incident. AU and possibly OOC


Stepping out the door Sakura gripped her coat around her tighter. She had been warned New York's winters were brutal, but didn't listen. Now she was walking to the hospital wearing a Columbia fleece while it was snowing. Winters were never anything she really knew about, growing up on the Oregon coast all the seasons tended to blend together. So when someone told her about New York's snow she didn't really register what it meant…until now. To her defense she hadn't had time to go shopping, not with Tsunade keeping her at the hospital from sun up to well past sun down.

Moving to New York was a huge step for her; she'd always lived with or by her father. When she told him New York was where Tsunade wanted her he was devastated but he understood. She'd only been in her apartment for a few days…3 maybe 4…or was it a week? She didn't know.

"I need coffee...now." She muttered when her nose began to get numb.

Ducking into the next café she saw Sakura began the agonizing wait.

"Hi, what can I get ya?" A perky blonde asked her when she finally got the cashier.

_No one should be that happy this early. _ Sakura thought as the blonde stared at her smiling.

"Whatever will get me out of here." Sakura said determined to get out of there quick.

"Oh…hey do you want this?" The blonde asked as a man came from the back and said something to her and handed her a cup. "It's a mess up. You can have it for free."

"Perfect." Sakura smiled. "Thanks."

Walking back out into the frigid air she took a sip of the mystery coffee and nearly melted by how delicious it was. She usually only had time to wait for a house coffee in the morning, never a wondrous concoction like this. _This_ was a mess up? How could anyone think this cup of deliciousness was inadequate? Then she remembered. This was New York, home of the rich, bitchy, and privileged. The poor barista was probably too afraid to send it out if it wasn't specific to the costumer's order. Oh well, her gain. Checking her watch she picked up her pace to make it in time.

When she reached the hospital she quickly put up her things, reheated her coffee, and went to work. Walking up to the ER desk she picked up a clip board and sipped her cup of heaven. It looked like Tsunade had begun without her with a surgery that started before she was schedule, the surgery wouldn't be over for a few hours and it wouldn't be smart to just pop up in there. No, she'd stop by the upcoming surgery patients and answer their questions. As she was about to begin someone bumped into her.

"Hey! Watch it!" A voice nearly yelled. But Sakura barely heard it. All she could concentrate on was the burning sensation running down her body and the now empty cup in her hand. Her little bit of heaven, wasted.

Sighing she looked at the scowling redheaded girl in front of her then to the figure to the left and behind her. Her mind went blank at the sight of him. He was wearing a black suit, his hands in his pockets. The dark black of his suit and hair contrasted with his light skin but were nothing compared to the obsidian of his eyes, which were looking at her with a questioning look.

"Look where you're going." The redheaded girl sneered.

_Watch where I'm going? I wasn't even moving._

Tearing her eyes from the god before her she checked over the clipboard, quickly making sure none of the papers were damaged before placing it back in its spot on the desk. "Excuse me." She said as professionally as she could before returning to the staff lounge, where she dressed herself in her back up scrubs, these ones were slightly lower cut than her previous ones.

_Who was that? _She had never seen anyone in the ER so professional. That man obviously wasn't there because he needed to be. And that woman, the redhead, Sakura was willing to bed a week wages that she was a secretary or assistant of some sort. She shook her head, now wasn't the time for such thoughts. What she next saw Tsunade she'd ask, nothing went on in the hospital that Tsunade didn't know about. For now she'd forget about him, the red marks on her front, and her wasted coffee.

* * *

By the time Sakura was through answering her patient's questions she still had an hour before Tsunade's surgery would be done. She decided to go back to the first person she talked to. It was a little girl, her name was Lily.

"Knock Knock, I'm back." Sakura said before she walked in.

"Sakura!" The girl smiled at her.

Sakura couldn't help but smile back at the bald headed girl. Upon her first visit she had told the girl to call her by her first name in an effort to make things more comfortable. She knew Lily must be scared but she was putting up a front for her parents who were sitting beside her with grim faces. She was an unusual case which was probably why she was brought here and by here she meant where Tsunade was.

Lily was 12 years old and was diagnosed with ovarian cancer last year. The cancer wasn't responding well enough to radiation so Lily and her family opted for surgery before going another round of Chemo. It would be a long and rough surgery and there was a chance that Lily wouldn't make it through. In fact, that fact was larger than Sakura liked.

"I had some time so I thought I'd drop by again and see if you wanted to talk." Sakura placed her hands on her hips in a friendly fashion. "Plus I thought we could make a menu schedule for when you're up to eating. We could even arrange for the nurses to bring in magazines, crafts, or anything else you want."

"Really?!" Lily's eyes lit up even more. "I can do that?"

"With my help I think we can get you anything you need. There's even a few laptop's around here with wifi you could use. You could watch Netflix, Skype with friends, or whatever: with your parent's permission of course."

"What? No way! That'd be so awesome!" Lily said patting an area at the end of her bed for Sakura to sit.

Sitting across from her ecstatic patient Sakura began writing down Lily's demands. If this little girl could make it through this extremely risky, invasive procedure, then she was going to make sure she had everything she needed for after.

Sakura didn't even notice it was time until she saw Tsunade looking at her, with an approving glint in her eyes.

* * *

A sigh of relief left her mouth as Sakura sat down for the first time in 9 hours. Lily's surgery had complications, adding a few hours, but they got what they needed done and she was now in recovery. Tsunade had released Sakura to lunch, which was really dinner now. She popped open the plastic container full of salad she bought from the cafeteria and squeezed a lemon on it. Mixing the greens she felt uncomfortable like someone was watching her. Glancing up she saw that someone was, it was Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome from this morning. Once she caught his eyes he picked up the cup on his table and began walking her way.

_Umm…_ Sakura glanced around her, just to make sure she was really his target. _Well…this is…perfect. _Sarcasm dripping in her thoughts. She had just come out of a 9 hour surgery, the last thing she wanted was this God to get less than 20 feet from her.

"Hello." Sakura said in her professional voice. Thank god her job required her to learn to speak in uncomfortable situations.

"We didn't get properly introduced this morning." He said in an equally professional voice. The deep, rich sound sent shivers down her spine.

"You're assistant was too busy spilling my coffee." Sakura said taking a bit of her salad. When he didn't answer she looked up at him. His brows were slightly furrowed as he was looking at her chest. She hadn't been able to appreciate his beauty at their last meeting. Sure she had noticed it as a whole but now, while looking at him he was just…wow. The strong lines of his jaw, the straight edge of his nose, the way his hair only showed a peak of his ears, he was just…just everything perfect at once. Coming back to her senses she followed his gaze and saw what was looking at; starting at the nape of her neck angry red marks dropped under her scrubs. They were burn marks from the coffee. "It's no big deal, not the first time I've spilled, and most definitely not the worst thing that's happened to me on the job." Sakura said in a light voice trying to ease the tension.

"So you're ok then?" He asked, his eyes returning to her eyes.

The way he asked triggered something in her mind and suddenly she figured it out. Why he had come over, why he was talking to her.

"Oh, I understand." She nodded. "Look Mr…" She trailed off.

"Uchiha." He filled in her blank.

"Uchiha." Sakura tried not to let her shock into her voice. "I just came out of a 9 hour surgery so you can imagine how tired I am at the moment. Now listen. What happened this morning was an accident and I am going to treat it as such. I am not the kind of person to be sitting in the wings waiting and jumping at the chance to sue someone, especially not over something as petty as spilt coffee." She was going to continue but she saw Tsunade pop around the corner and tap her watch at her. "There is no need to waste your time waiting to seek me out to clear this up. It was an accident. Now if you'll excuse me." She got up, closing the plastic container of her salad and walking away.

Sasuke watched her as she went to follow her mentor and he didn't miss it as she threw the barely touched salad in the garbage.

* * *

It was well past midnight when the cab stopped at her apartment building. She handed the man some money before trudging inside. The lights were dimly lit and she made a beeline for the elevator.

"Miss Haruno. There's a package for you here. Well it's not really a package as a meal." The desk attendant said to her.

"Really?" Sakura asked more out of surprise then wanting an answer. "Thanks." She said taking the bag and calling the elevator down.

_Must be from Tsunade for keeping me so late._

The becoming familiar ding of her floor rang and she stepped out and then went into her apartment. Boxes still lined the inside and her furniture was in the same spot the movers placed it. She hadn't done a damn thing since she moved in and at the rate she was going nothing would ever get done. She'd be forever living out of boxes. She didn't entirely mind though, the apartment was nice and spacious. Her father had seen to it that she lived in comfort. She had wanted a simple little 1 bedroom that was within bus distance of the hospital but no. He had found her a 3 bedroom in the nicest building within walking distance of the Hospital.

"Oh come on Blossom, you're moving away. Let me do this for you. It's closer and much safer. Give your old man some piece of mind." Is what he said to win her over. He had played the worrying father card, something he knew that she couldn't say no against. Although she didn't think he'd get her something so big if he knew her real plans. She was only planning on staying in New York for a year, maybe two tops before moving out of country.

She had always wanted to travel, to get away from the US. Working as a surgeon would help her with that. The only problem was that it was preferred that she had experience in her field before she moved. So she was stuck until she acquired the time she needed to get out of this country. It's not like she didn't like the US, it was great, but she needed to leave. To put as much sea between her and it as she could.

The rumble of her stomach snapped her out of her thoughts and she placed the bag on the counter. It was when she saw the label. _Per Se _she didn't need to be the surgeon she was to know that Tsunade would never have gotten her dinner from Per Se. Seeing a small envelope on the meal box she opened it.

_For keeping you from _

_Eating earlier._

_Enjoy_

_S.U._

* * *

**It's short I know. I just didn't want to write a whole bunch only to have it wasted if not many people liked it. Tell me if you enjoyed and if you'd like me to continue with it. I'd love to hear your feedback :D  
**


End file.
